


Kiss the Shadows Away

by savanting



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Ol’ Reylo, How I Would Have Ended It, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short One Shot, dream-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Ben Solo and his scavenger girl start to share a bed and dreams, but that doesn’t make things easier. One-Shot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Kiss the Shadows Away

**Author's Note:**

> The Mouse owns Star Wars, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, and Rey. Reylo fan circa 2015, and boy was that kiss in TROS imagined long and hard (and maybe better) since those early days. At least now I can write them beyond sexually charged lightsaber duels without a shred of guilt. Enjoy!

Ben Solo knew many ways to kill a man, but he still could not say he knew exactly how to pleasure a woman. Especially the girl, _his_ girl, who sat with her body nestled against him like a contented pet. Just stroking her hair, unraveled and wild from her three-bun style, was something that seemed more out of a dream than any reality he could have imagined. Her breathing was easy and measured, the signs of deep sleep, and a part of him wondered what lay below the surface.

He closed his eyes and reached outward towards the one mind that felt like the other half of his own being. It was simple, like grasping an apple and twisting it from a tree branch, and he fell into her dreams as if he belonged there.

His body felt the dry heat of Jakku, and in the distance sat an overturned AT-AT that looked like it had been through one too many sandstorms. That was where he saw her, huddled up with her knees tucked below her chin as if she were craving warmth even under the blazing sun. The sand below his feet crunched, and she looked up, startled, reaching for her staff stuck in the dune.

But then her expression shifted from wariness to open delight. “Ben!”

It was almost too much to bear that she could look so happy to see him when he wasn’t sure anyone had ever looked that way at him before. Certainly never his father or his uncle, and perhaps not even his own mother. Before he could say anything, however, she had jumped up and thrust her arms around him. She pressed her face into his chest.

“I feel like I’ve been alone forever,” she said, and it was the third time Ben had ever seen her so relieved. The first had been on Exegol when she had kissed him for the first time - right before he had almost been lost forever - and the second when she had reclaimed his spirit through an old rite at one of the hidden Jedi temples.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. “You don’t ever have to be alone again,” he said. “Not with me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ben felt her nod, but he could sense that she still didn’t believe it. Still couldn’t believe that he was the one who would never abandon her by choice. She had friends far and wide in the galaxy stitching itself back together after the fall of the First Order, but he understood her in ways that they perhaps never could. The Force alone had made them a dyad, two halves of a whole, where they would rage against all worlds if one was torn apart from the other. In truth, the galaxy could have burned down, and Ben wouldn’t have cared as long as she was still beside him. That, of course, was nothing he could ever say aloud - not that he truly could hide anything from her, now that he thought about it.

He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. “I’ve always been curious what the inside of an AT-AT looks like,” he said. “Care to show me?”

It was a lie - he had been inside all manner of machines - but he would have said or done anything to ease the quiver in the bond between them. All she did was look up at him and grin, though her eyes still gleamed with unshed tears. Then she led him by the hand to her long-ago abode.

When they first entered the AT-AT - Ben having to stoop a little to do so - he could sense immediately that she was embarrassed. She avoided his eyes, a tick she always had when she was nervous, as he took in the cramped space. There were salvaged parts all around the room as well as odd little adornments like a hand-sewn doll and a can of withered desert flowers. And tucked into a corner like an afterthought was what looked like an uncomfortable slab of a bed. But then his eyes flickered to the wall beside it to see hundreds of scratched-in tally marks. Even without asking, he knew what they were: all the days she had waited for her parents on Jakku. They were innumerable, each one a cry of loneliness and despair and utter solitude.

When he looked back at her, she was watching him with a tense look on her face. “You wanted to see,” she said, her voice flat, and he didn’t need a Force bond to know that she had always dreaded this moment. No matter how much Ben thought he had had a bad childhood, nothing compared to what she had gone through. He thought he had known this, but in truth he hadn’t. He’d had no idea.

This time it was his turn to take her into his arms. But she didn’t immediately reciprocate, as if this space had reminded her to be on her guard at all times, that people could leave, that abandonment was still a very real possibility—

“No,” he said as he sensed the trajectory of her thoughts. “I won’t leave. Never again. Not if I have any choice in the matter.”

She looked up at him, her expression still utterly devoid of what made her such brightness in his life, but her eyes warred with the stoniness she sought to convey. “Then prove it,” she said, simply, as if it could be done just like that. As if he could conjure the truth of his words just because she asked. Ben had no idea what to do since no training had ever prepared him for this.

Then he saw her staring at his mouth, as if a kiss was a promise, but he had to remind himself that this was a dream to her. And not everything made sense in dreams.

He ran his thumb across one of her cheekbones. “Do you want me to swear it?” he asked, his lips so deliciously close to hers. “Should we make a blood pact? Or do you have a suggestion for something else - something more immediate?”

If Ben had said those words in reality, he would definitely have jumbled the delivery, but in the dream her response was immediate: her eyes widened, her lips parting in invitation. It was only a moment later that she bridged the distance between them and kissed him.

Their mouths took each other in hungrily, like they were starving for each other and nothing else could sate them. He lifted her up in his arms, and they were so entwined with their bodies and through the Force that he could feel them melding even before they could meet in physical form. She was so soft, so enticing, and he could drink her in as slowly or as quickly as she wanted, whatever she wanted...

But, like most things, dreams were unpredictable. Ben felt his body jerk awake, and the moment was stripped away from him. He felt like something had been stolen from him, ripped out of his hands—

Only for him to see that she was awake, her brown eyes studying him, and something on his face must have answered whatever question she had - because the next moment she smiled in a way that left his heart racing even more than the shared dream had.

“Do you want to continue where we left off?” she asked, her hand sliding down his chest, lower and lower…

All he could do was nod, her lips grazing his neck, as he breathed out her name.

“Rey.”


End file.
